<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>水手号峡谷的迷雾 by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128020">水手号峡谷的迷雾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Mars, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊万与基尔伯特被困在火星上了。<br/>很软很软的软科幻，没啥实质科幻内容。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>水手号峡谷的迷雾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文发布于2020.01</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       伊万与基尔伯特是在两周之前来到火星的，他们的星际航行计划刚刚开始没多少时间，就遇上了一些不小的麻烦，紧急迫降在火星上也罕有人前往的地区。他们对外的通讯器坏了，而根据航行器上勉强还可以使用的地图导航来看，他们旁边就是水手号峡谷，最近的有人驻守的地方也离他们有好几万公里远。基尔伯特虽是个修理机械的好手，他几乎可以解决飞船上任何问题，但是这一次的故障却有些棘手，他们仍需要一定的时间来修好飞行器。这样才能继续他们的旅行。他们在穿越一个小行星带的时候突然有部分仪器莫名失灵，也亏得伊万是一个经验丰富的驾驶员，他们才免遭毁灭性的打击，而安全迫降到火星上已经是不幸之中的万幸了。伊万与基尔伯特已经搭档了好多年，几乎是在地球上刚兴起去外星淘金热的时候就一块儿旅行了，他们富有冒险精神，而机修工与驾驶员的组合更是绝配到令后入行的新人们都羡慕。在后辈眼中，伊万与基尔伯特这对搭档从未分离过，尽管他们经常在星际海盗的本部中将酒吧吵得天翻地覆，往往以基尔伯特砸碎昂贵的酒和伊万气鼓鼓地冲出大门而告终，但是往往第二日两人还是会一同前来与弗朗西斯道歉，关系倒暧昧到有些不正常，经常有人在地下赌场押注两人到底谁会是上面的那一个。但这其实并不百分百属实，倒不是说他们之间没有那种超越普通兄弟情之外的更令人浮想联翩的感情，恰恰相反，伊万与基尔伯特正是一对已经领了证件的合法伴侣，弗朗西斯还做过二位的证婚人。他们有一支小队，专门在太空里为伊万与基尔伯特举办了婚礼。这里要说的是在他们结婚之前，两人曾经分开过一段时间，亲密无间的两人小队有过一段时间的旅行空白，路德维希当时对外宣称他们的王牌小组受了伤，需要进行一段时间的休整，实际是那次他大哥与自己的恋人吵到几乎要分手的状态。当然在一个月之后两人又恢复了原本的活动，只是伊万看起来仍像是饮酒过度的样子，让公众一度怀疑他是否能够继续这项活动。</p><p>       他们于傍晚左右才从另一个沙丘回来，基尔伯特捧着一些他寻来的可供用作燃料补给样本的矿石，伊万则发愁得直咬自己的指甲。他们待在这个地方已经有一些时日了，尽管飞船上携带的食物可供他们食用好久，基尔伯特也学着曾经在培训时学到的方式种植了一些土豆，但是伊万实在担心他们并不能等来援助他们的人。基尔伯特尝试着维修了一下他们早已在小行星带撞击时就损坏的通讯设备，但是一周之后都还是只能接收到一些微弱的电波噪声，再没有别的声音。他们寻找了一些更为原始的求助方式，也都无济于事。这确实有些奇怪，基尔伯特曾几个晚上对着通讯设备皱眉，他们在可以避免沙暴的地方搭建了临时的住所，很幸运地在这片无人地带找到一个洞坑，便把待修的设备趁着风暴还未到来之前搬了进去。基尔伯特在幽闭的小空间里戴着他滑稽的眼镜做着一次又一次的尝试，伊万则无聊到开始玩接抛球，这是他们还在地球时与家中养的狗之间经常做的游戏之一，只可惜弗里茨现在并不在他们身边，伊万甚至不知道他们是否还有回去见到弗里茨的一天。</p><p>       “不要想太多，我们可以离开这里的。”这是基尔伯特最近对伊万说过的最多的话，几乎是在每一次他捣腾出新实验产物之后。伊万帮基尔伯特去洞外架设通讯天线，但在几个小时之后被风暴吹散了，不过基尔伯特还是过往的那个乐天派实验狂人，而这正是他们二人互补的地方。伊万在与基尔伯特相识之前一度想要自杀，他都准备好了道具，却被命运的陨石击中，重新回到正常的生活当中。基尔伯特当时正在寻找探险的搭档，不知从何处听来了伊万毕业于职业培养太空飞船驾驶员的学校，之前他在一些公司的星际采集船供职，近期因为身体原因 辞职不干。一个是有心理问题，伊万总找不到自己活在世上的意义，他总是四处漂泊，毕业之后就没能在任何一家企业做超过一年，长则半年，短则三个月，连试用期都挺不过来。就这么一个社会上被人遗忘的异类，却在某一日被基尔伯特拜访上门，那是二人最初的相遇。其实一开始伊万对基尔伯特的印象并不好，如果说他有心理问题，那么基尔伯特就是典型的有精神问题。尽管现在伊万深爱着他的小疯子，可是当基尔伯特端着自己发明出来的古怪仪器找到他的时候，伊万只想将他请出家门。当然在他看过状似小手表的仪器中弹射出来的太阳系外更遥远壮丽的星系的时候，伊万动心了。他并没有立马打消结束自己无趣生命的念头，他还是找不到自己生在这个世界上的意义，就算跟随基尔伯特去过土星、木星，都还没有消解这个终极目标，只是他将自己理想的尸骸埋藏地从他家后院变为了金星，他想在维纳斯的拥抱之中化作一团水汽，消解在陨石带中间，环绕在自己挚爱的基尔伯特身边。这是伊万能想到的最浪漫的事情，而为此基尔伯特与他大吵了一架。</p><p>       “还记得当时我是怎么对你说的吗？”基尔伯特突然在晚餐的时候提了一嘴，冷不丁的问话将伊万问住了，他看着基尔伯特依旧优雅地切着烤土豆的身影，仿佛他是在吃一块三分熟的上好眼肉牛排，在脑中浮现出了几个不切实际的回答。他不知道基尔伯特到底问的是关于哪一次的对话，是他们初次见面？在基尔伯特“闯”进他家的时候？还是昨日他们就为何不带上干粮徒步往地球人类驻点出发去寻求帮助而争执不下？伊万茫然地眨眨眼，不作任何声响。</p><p>       “就是你我吵到分手的那次，你真的啥都不记得了？”基尔伯特疑惑地挑了挑眉，他喝了两口过滤后的水，“拜托，告诉我起码你还记得一些。”伊万翻了个白眼给他，这他怎么可能忘记呢？伊万的自杀倾向深深伤害到基尔伯特，对方一直在关心他，寻找了许多东西试图帮助他，基尔伯特在业余时间看了不少相关知识的书籍，他甚至还去考了一些资格证件，好随时应对伊万“病情”的发作。但都没有用，伊万在看到对方房中的书本封面之后悲伤地想，他完全知道自己想要怎样的结局，他想过无数种死亡的方式，最后也是最浪漫的一个就是去到金星旁边。写在日记里的东西被收拾房间的基尔伯特看到了，其实伊万是故意为之，他与基尔伯特吵架的时候也忍着内心的痛苦与泪水，反倒是基尔伯特先掉了一地的珍珠。他大吼着伊万自私，还有别的什么话语，他崩溃地往地上一坐，伊万只能记住这个，他埋怨起基尔伯特来，对方也成了无法理解他的人。一开始还以为基尔伯特能够懂自己，是自己此生唯一的知己，到头来对方原来也是困于泥潭中不自知的俗人。不过一个月之后基尔伯特便带着新的计划偷偷再来找他，一开始还想撬锁翻墙，被伊万当场抓住。伊万本想将他拒绝，却被基尔伯特一下子挤到门背后去了。他将包里的笔记本摊开放到桌上，并让伊万端坐在桌旁不许离开，伊万只能凑过去看那上面的涂鸦与计划表。基尔伯特做事十分详细，他规划了他们之后的行程，列举了无数种可行性、需要多久，大约需要准备的时间与资源，还有航线与后备方案，全都一一列出在他的工作簿中。那是一份去金星的计划，为了帮助伊万完成他最想达成的心愿，基尔伯特就奋不顾身地跳进了这个火坑。伊万那天只能呆呆地坐在他房间的正中、地球的正中、宇宙的正中，基尔伯特在他耳边仍絮絮叨叨地说着plan A与plan B，伊万一个字都没有听到耳朵里去，他的小疯子如金星维纳斯一般美艳，有着世界上最漂亮地眼睛与脸蛋，还有全宇宙最聪明地大脑，而他的小疯子将为他地赴死送上最后一程，这是何其幸运，何等浪漫，又是如此充满如火般的爱意啊！</p><p>       “我一定会亲手将你埋葬在星辰之间。”基尔伯特站起来走向伊万，伊万颤巍巍地伸出双手抱紧小疯子慢慢贴近的腰部，基尔伯特就捧着他的头要让伊万看向他的眼睛，不允许他逃离，不允许他躲避，他就只能是他基尔伯特的所有物，“我那天就是这么对你说的。那么今天是你的生日，来许一个愿吧，什么都可以实现的哦？”</p><p>       “真的什么都可以实现？”伊万半信半疑地提问，“我许愿想吃小麦面包，现在就能蹦出来？像上帝造物似的？”</p><p>       “那倒不行，但是这是在梦里，亲爱的万尼亚，不试一试怎么能行？反正是你自己的梦，什么都有可能发生的。”</p><p>       我想去金星赴死，我想与基尔伯特一直在一起，我想离开火星继续我们的终末之旅，我想这梦永远不会醒来。伊万闭上眼睛吹灭了插在烤土豆上的蜡烛。洞外的水手号峡谷起了大雾，基尔伯特与伊万再不分离。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>